Wolf's Shadow
by Darkone78
Summary: Half Wolf Ace Fayron is going on his greatest adventure yet and must face the forces of evil. however it will also lead him to joy and sorrow as he will have to choose between brotherly love for Ellen or romantic feelings for Viola. (Note: will not use a cover photo for this one because i don't know how many will view.)
1. prolouge

**Wolf's shadow**

 _Prologue: The girl father couldn't save._

POV Zurin POV

(Dear reader if you're reading this I have passed and my son is your only hope to finishing this story. This journal entry will be my last.)

I walked the streets of n empty village as I sought a certain someone. I walked by a family of three playing with their 4-year-old daughter with fair skin, waist-length purple hair fashioned into a Hime cut, topped with a large red bow, and golden cat-like eyes. I laughed as I walked I was however unaware the man who I thought was her father was actually her uncle. It reminded me of how my sister was before she passed.

"Peace and love is amazing in places like this, but 3 years later I would find myself face to face with that very same girl and her hands would be drenched in blood.

(three years later.)

It was a normal work day as I brought down beast after beast. I had finished quicker than usual and decided to pass by a sweets shop for my one-day wife Holo (Note: this all is a fanfiction and before holo met and married Lawrence.) I met the same woman I saw playing with her daughter 3 years ago.

"Welcome how may I help you?' the brown-haired woman asked. I smiled and asked for a few sweet rolls and an apple pie. She was very pleased with my request and gave me a few extra sweets. I bid her farewell and walked by her house and from the window I saw a young girl in the window I stashed the sweets away and went up to the door and knocked. I heard the pitter patter of bare feet come up to the door. A frail looking seven-year-old girl opened the door slowly as I saw her I knew it was her.

"good afternoon sir why are you here?" she asked weakly and shyly. I got to eye level with her and patted her head. She smiled I could tell her father payed little to no attention to her.

"I was wondering why a cute little girl like you isn't out playing? After all you were watching me from the window," I said giving her a smile she smiled back before telling me about her illness. "I see, well I might be able to fix that. I'm researching how to cure a sickness like yours and when it's done I will cure you." I said. The girl's eyes lit up and smiled brightly.

"Thank you, sir, my name is Ellen by the way," the seven year old cheered I could see I gave her hope, but one day it would fade and she would look for her own cure.

Three weeks later my fears came to pass as I heard of a fire and that a little girl was missing so I set out to find her. I wandered aimlessly until I came upon a dark back alley and Ellen stood there in her bandages covered in blood and a black cat. I stood speechless as I got closer she looked at me with lifeless eyes.

"You're too late Mr. hero she has made her choice," The black cat spoke. I knew what she had done.

"So your choice is a contract with it then?" I must admit had I been faster with the cure this wouldn't have happened. "I see, but know this young mind, when it's all said and done it's what your choices reflect that changes fate," I said. Thus marks the day I failed to save a innocent from darkness.

[end of entry.]


	2. Chapter 1: a beautiful flower

**Chapter 1: A Beautiful Flower**

 **[POV Ace]**

I closed my father's journal after reading the entry and I collapse on my bed wondering who the girl he talked about was? I don't even know who she is, but I could help, but feel I heard the name Ellen from somewhere before. I just let it go and decided to go outside to the village market.

I live in Dragonis Village and I grew up here after I was born. My mother is the Wolf deity Holo. And my father was Zurin the dragon hero before he was killed by an unnamed Black dragon. I don't remember much of my past so I can't say much more.

I walk up to the first vendor I see where two girls sat at a table at a café across from the pelt vendor I was at. I couldn't help, but look at them. One had red hair with some black stripes in it. She had golden eyes and a nice bust and looked about a year older than the girl across from her. That young maiden got my attention post haste.

She had fair skin, blond hair tied into two small braids with messy bangs that hang about her face, and green eyes. She looked a year or two younger than me, but I soon got called back to reality by the pelt vendor.

I bought five bear pelts as was asked of me by my step father Lawrence. I begin to walk when I see the blond girl from earlier get some water dumped on her head soaking her and almost running the navy-blue dress topped with a white apron and a large white bow tied in the back, and a pair of brown leather boots. I put the bear pelts in my bag and rush over to help her. I grab a towel from close by I moved fast and I gave her the towel.

"You okay?" I asked the girl. She nodded shivering. "we should, get you home and dried off?" I said. The girl's green eyes lit up as a cute smile spread across her face. I then make sure to introduce myself: "I'm Ace Fayron,"

The blond just continued to smile before saying shyly.

"I'm Viola," the cute girl said.

I realized the girl's name was the same as a bunch of flowers and I had to be honest I do see how flowery she is, she is a beautiful flower.

"So, are you from around here?" the cute blonde asked I nodded. "Great! I'm Viola by the way." The girl said.

"Nice to meet you I'm ace Fayron nice to meet you," I said to Viola who smiled. I could tell She way very cheerful and would grow up to be a beautiful and cur…. I mean nice girl. I didn't want to lewd her in my mind like I do with my magic instructor Tamamo and my Combat instructor Nero. One I'm pretty sure I would go to jail and two I don't know how old she was so I asked. "Say how old are you Viola?" she quickly answered.

"thirteen, I'm thirteen years old." She said with a look of disappointment.

" I'm sixteen only three years older than you which is good right?" I asked before facepalming, but she laughed.

" You're silly you know that Ace?" she said still giggling. I patted her head which surprised her, but made her smile. "you really know how to cheer up a girl," she said as we reached her house which looked like a two-story country house with white and blue paint. I saw an old pick up outside the house it was silver, but rusty and a tall, muscular middle-aged man with spiky light brown hair and brown eyes. he had thin facial hair around his chin he wore a white sleeveless shirt adorned with a yellow scarf, red trousers, and dark-colored wristbands and leather boots. Basically, a guy who looks like he could crush you if you hurt his daughter. Viola ran to the man and hugged him I smiled. It reminded me of how I was when my step father Lawrence would come home after trading and selling all month which also made me miss my real father who died in battle against an unnamed black dragon soon Viola ran inside her house to change and the man approached me with a serious look on his face.

"So, your Viola's new friend huh? Tell me what is some one like you decide to bring my daughter home to change out of wet clothes?" the man asked with obvious signs of what did you do to her?

"I did it because I didn't want her to catch a cold sir," I said feeling slightly imitated. "I also thought she was cute," I said only for him to smile then he laughed slapping me on the back playfully. Viola walked out wearing a blue dress with the usual white apron and bow. She looked even more stunning then before and I couldn't speak making her father chuckle.

"Daddy you didn't scare him, did you?" Viola asked sternly, her father shook his head no. "Good, I was hoping he could stay for dinner tonight?" she said shyly. Her father agreed and said as long as I helped. I agreed knowing mother wouldn't mind as long as I got what she asked for and she was working at the bathhouse late tonight so I would have to deal with Myuri complaining at dad for not letting her eat apples for dinner since she's hit a growth spurt. Travis had shot plenty of deer and asked us to make steaks out of them along with rice which Viola bought yesterday so as we cooked we talked while her father was watching TV.

"I have to admit V-chan your father is terrifying." I said. She rolled her eyes a bit. "I guess every boy who likes you must be afraid of him huh?" I asked she smiled and nodded I was happy to know I wasn't the first boy that met her father. I almost cut myself when Viola grabbed my hand before chopping the remainder of herbs in front of me.

"Phew that was close, you need to pay a bit more attention to what you're doing?" viola said in a sweet yet stern tone. I nodded and let her take over the cutting while I worked on the rice. About 20 minutes later we finished making dinner and setting the table. Me and viola talked for hours and listened to his hutting stories I grew to admire her father. After we finished Travis went to bed and I helped Viola clean up and do the dishes. "thanks for staying I really had fun Viola said smiling blissfully I did as well. "I think you're the first guy who has treated me so well thank you," she said with exhaustion.

"you're welcome Viola," I said moving fast as she fell back, she was tired and I caught her. I took her to her room, put her on her bed then finished the dishes before heading out and straight home. However undenounced to me I was being watched, by a demon.

"Ellen my faithful witch are you seeing through my eyes?"

"yes, you cat bastard, now then who is one of the actors on this stage of ours?" a telepathic voice asked him bitterly.

"I don't know who the two are all I know is the boy is son of Holo the wise wolf and Zurin Fayron." The demon responded with a bit of enjoyment in the little chat they were having before it decided to vanish at the voice's request only to reveal a purple haired girl with golden eyes and slit pupils.

"Then we must remove him before he becomes a threat as for the girl I have no use for her yet," the purple haired girl said. Siting in a chair as she sat in front of a monstrous looking bat human hybrid named Salf. "If I asked you to kill that man would you do it or should I give you to the house?' the girl said with a dominate tone.

"yes, leave it to Salf I will kill our unwanted extra and anyone else you wish say his mother?" the humanoid bat screeched as the purple haired girl shoved an iron stake into it's left shin. "Fine just the boy?" the bate said before it's cage opened and flew out to hunt it's pray.

Meanwhile I made it home safely and dropped the bear pelts down on my step father's workbench before heading up stairs to my room when my mother walked out in a blue night shirt. My mom hugged me and kissed my forehead despite being a half inch shorter than me.

"How was your night my special cub?" my mother asked before picking up viola's sweet scent. "I see so you met a girl have you/ how lovely, but don't go having cubs too soon you won't have a good life if you do." My mother teased. I blushed before kissing her good night and dashing to my room. "Young love such a beautiful thing don't you think Lawrence? Zurin?" she said looking at a photo of my father as my step father hugged her from behind.

"yes, I'm proud and I bet Zurin is as well and I will be the best father for Ace I can." My step father said. Meanwhile I went to Myuri's room and checked on her only to see her peacefully sleeping. I walked over and kissed her fore head good night before heading into my room and I said to myself.

"what a beautiful flower I met today, she was as perfect as a house wife, but strong as a teenaged girl. I love her, but does she love me I can't help, but wonder," I say before crawling into bed.

Meanwhile Viola herself had awoken from an awful dream, one involving Ace and a humanoid bat.

"I hope that doesn't come true, but why am I seeing this?" viola asked herself. "I think I love him or at least in love with him, am I?" Viola then blushed and lightly slapped her cheeks. "No that can't be we just met, but then again why does my heart flutter thinking about him?" viola asked herself looking up to the stars. "Mother please help me figure this out? What is my heart saying?"

 **[authors note; well this was a bit long, but I do need to balance fanfiction and college work out and yes I will continue with my other stories, but for now I need to work on this one. So what did you think/ please review and sorry for any grammar issues, my disgraphia (aka fine motor skills issue) isn't great just know I'm doing my best and thanks to the one who reviewed last chapter I hope you like this/ anyway see you next time everyone.]**


End file.
